Manual connection of insulated electrical wire is a necessary, but generally a slow and inexact process. The correct length of wire insulation must be carefully cut and stripped off, which sometimes results in damage to the conductive metal wire component. The metal ends of the wires must then be crimped properly to ensure a secure electrical connection. If the connection results in exposed wires, electrical tape or a similar protective insulation covering must be applied. There is currently no simpler and effective means of accomplishing electrical wire connections without compromising the integrity of the electrical connection.